


The Weight of Truth Fanart

by porc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porc/pseuds/porc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the eve of Agravaine’s execution and Merlin can’t bear the thought of one more person lying to Arthur. | Canon AU | Magic Reveal |</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Truth Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292233) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



I'm always over at giselleslash's fanfic page. Constantly revisiting her works. The Weight of Truth is one of my favorites and the kudos button won't allow more than one heart so...I guess this is the next best thing. Just a little something to show how much I appreciate her beautiful contribution to the fandom. Thank you giselleslash. ^0^/

“Everything I do, everything I’ve done, is for you. You are my King.”

[LJ](http://p0rc.livejournal.com/) | [DA](http://saikaistory.deviantart.com/)


End file.
